


How to Trip Up A Mountie

by happy29



Series: Mountie Fears [1]
Category: due South
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray discovers something that trips up Super Mountie... the playing field is now level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Trip Up A Mountie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tatau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatau/gifts), [ButterflyGhost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterflyGhost/gifts).



> Just a fun little snippet...

“He doesn’t like me.” Fraser stood on his tip toes and peered into the opening of Kowalski’s turtle tank.

Ray’s laughter echoed off the walls. “He’s a turtle, Frase. He’s not going to hurt you. Basically a harmless rock on legs.”

“You named him ‘Killer Kowalski’.”

“It’s like an anti… something or other. He’s not _really_ a killer.”

Fraser shook his head still unsure. “What am I supposed to do with it?”

“What do you mean? You pick it up…” Ray motioned with his hands. “Then you put it on the floor and let him go crazy.” Ray pointed his finger sternly at the Mountie. “But keep Dief away from him. We don’t need a repeat of last time. Took me two days to find him after Dief tried to use him as a soccer ball. Found him cowering under my bed.” Kowalski’s grin turned suspicious. “You’re scared of it, aren’t you?”

The Mountie poked a tentative finger into back of the turtle’s shell, gauging its response. He cast a stern look at his blond partner. “I’m not… _scared_. Unsure, maybe. We don’t have turtles in the Yukon.”

“ _You’re_ scared of a _turtle_.” Kowalski’s laughter grew into a roar.

“Uncertain.” Fraser corrected.

“Afraid.” Ray countered.

“Hesitant…”

“Petrified…”

“Cautious…”

“Terrified… I can go on all day, Ben.”

Fraser shot a doubtful look at his partner relaxing on the couch.

“Okay, maybe only a few more rounds.” Ray relaxed his head against the arm of the couch. “I finally found something that tripped up the Super Mountie.” Ray turned his head just in time to catch Fraser quickly withdrawing his hand from the tank. With another roll of his eyes and a belly laugh, he sighed. “Gotta little _chelonaphobia_ going on there, Ben?” Ray settled into the couch and closed his eyes. "You just leveled the playing field, Super Mountie.”

Yep, Benton Fraser was scared of turtles.


End file.
